moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pillars of Tyr and the Church of Tyr
'''The Pillars of Tyr and the Church of Tyr '''is the scripture which the Church of Tyr holds core to its beliefs. With Tyr acting as the vessel of the Holy Light, The Pillars of Tyr revolve around three central tenets: Brotherhood, Self-Sacrifice and Justice. The author is unknown, however it dates to the year 23 L.C originating on the Isle of Seamark where the Church of Tyr was founded. Along with delivering the Pillars of Tyr, it outlines the sacred charge of the Holy Order of Tyr and it's role in defending the Church and the Faith. The Pillars of Tyr and the Church of Tyr I. Preface We who hold faith in the Light kneel before its radiance and offer our reverence to it, and to its vessel: mighty Tyr. Through his actions and sacrifice, we yet live and in thanks we live our life in service to the Light in accordance to the virtues which might Tyr stood for. To this end, we hereby deliver these three Pillars of Tyr, on which this Church stands. While adhering to the Three Virtues, it is the intent of these core tenets of our faith to help strengthen our unity and live amongst one another in peace and harmony, fostering a Church where all who worship find safety and salvation as well as others to call kin. For the enemies of the Light, let these core tenets serve to make the whole stronger than its parts - a veritable silver hand - through which the Light’s justice can be carried out in defense of the faith in in sight of mighty Tyr and the Holy Light. It is thanks to Tyr that our ancestors found their way to our home we call Lordaeron, and through his sacrifice we stand here today to carry out the virtues by which he lived in service to the Holy Light of Creation. II. The Tenet of Brotherhood Evil breeds in the darkness, and both darkness and evil seek out the weak and helpless. Standing alone, a man stands little chance against the darkness be he commoner or warrior. He may last one minute, ten minutes, an hour, a day. It matters not for in the end darkness consumes all who stand alone. Through unity however we stand a chance against evil, and through unity we gain our strength so that we may combat the injustice and evil in the world and safeguard our people. It is through this belief in Brotherhood that we base our Church on. Even in the face of adversity, our hope is resolute - more will flock to our brotherhood where we all stand as brother and sister. On this tenet of brotherhood we deliver the other two pillars of Tyr III. The Tenet of Self Sacrifice It is said that Tyr demonstrated the virtue of self-sacrifice twice during his life. The first was when he fought the mighty Galakrond of legend. Locked in fierce combat, the beast tore mighty Tyr’s hand before being slain. The loss of his hand was the sacrifice Tyr paid to defeat Galakrond. Tyr fashioned a silver hand in its place, a symbol we have carried through the ages as a testament to self-sacrifice. The second time Tyr demonstrated sacrifice was in his final hour. To save our ancestors from a great evil, Tyr clashed against another beast, ultimately giving his life so that our ancestors may live. Mighty Tyr fell in the glades we now call Tirisfal, and for his sacrifice we give thanks. To emulate Tyr’s sacrifice, we hold this tenet to be core in our worship of the Light. With evil never resting and intent on tearing our brotherhood apart - the very same brotherhood through which we gain our strength and bolster our faith - we hold self-sacrifice to be key to prevent such an end. Whether it be the ultimate sacrifice in combat to save another, or daily acts of sacrifice, those which often go unspoken. Through asceticism we strengthen our faith, through monasticism our piety, through everyday acts and sacrifices our bonds of brotherhood and fellowship. IV. The Tenet of Justice It is said that Tyr was the paragon and arbiter of justice. What is right is just, and what is wrong is unjust. To bring justice is to right such wrongs. Whether through our brotherhood, or within our society, our lives are governed by laws through which we conduct ourselves. Such laws are in place not to punish one over another, but instead to ensure that all can find a measure of safety and security in their lives. A man interacting with his fellow according to law permits the greatest of achievements and developments possible to man, however he interacts as such on the basis that his fellow will in turn act in kind. Such is our social contract we are bound to, and such are our vows which we are sworn to. If our brotherhood is strengthened through our sacrifices for one another, it must be mutual, and unity must unanimous. One faulty stone, one crack within the mortar may not bring immediate ruin, but left alone it worsens like a festering wound ultimately bringing death. Therefore, just as mighty Tyr stood for what was right, so do we, ensuring justice is dealt to those who err. V. Charge of the Holy Order of Tyr With these Pillars of Tyr that we hold dear, and the basis on which we carry out our lives, we entrust to the Holy Order of Tyr. May it be both the sword and the shield of our Church and the arbiters of Tyr’s justice. May it serve as othe body through which such tenets are upheld and defended. To such ends, it is the responsibility of the Holy Order of Tyr to acts as paragons of our beliefs and to perpetually spread the faith of the Holy Light and the Pillars of Tyr until all find the Light and let it rekindle their bonds of fellowship in sight of mighty Tyr. Blessed be Tyr Blessed be the Holy Light Blessed be Lordaeron Eternal Category:Documents